Spending The Winter In Gravity Falls
by webpagedemon
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are now 18 and they diccide to visit their Grunkle Stan. What'll happen when an unexpected guest shows up? ONE-SHOT! Rated: T for swearing...


Spending The Winter In Gravity Falls

It was a cold December morning as a car pulled up in front of the Mystery 'S'hack. The doors on each side clicked open and Dipper stepped out of the drivers seat. Mabel, leaped out of the passengers seat.

"Hey." Someone called from the porch. There was a familiar ginger, waving to them.

"Hi Wendy!" Mabel grinned running up to her friend. Dipper began to un pack their luggage.

"I could use some help over here Mabel." He called over to his sister. "Damn it's cold…" Dipper muttered as he sniffed. He had just recovered from a very bad cold not too long ago. He hoped he wouldn't get too sick during their stay.

"Fine…" Mabel sighed loudly and skipped over with Wendy.

"Hey Dip, how old are you and your sister again?"

"18," Dipper replied as he lifted his suitcases out of the car. Dipper staggered over to the door with a smile. "Hey Soos." He said as he entered the shack.

"Hey dude." Soos waved.

"Could you bring these up to me and Mabel's room?" Dipper asked. Soos nodded and walked over to him, taking his suitcases and he waddled upstairs. Dipper looked around in the shack and smiled. "Everything seems to be in the same place." He chuckled.

"Find anything you like kid?" A rough voice sounded behind him. Dipper looked back to see Stan standing at the doorway.

"Hey Stan."

"Oh, hi Dipper. You're early." Stan said with surprise.

"Yeah." Dipper scratched the back of his head.

"How long has it been again? Since you last visited?" Stan asked.

"6 years."

"Wow…" Mabel and Wendy then walked through the door. Soos came back downstairs and picked up the remaining suitcases and took them upstairs.

"Hey, who's up for coffee?" Wendy grinned.

"Me!" Dipper and Mabel said in sync. Wendy let out a small giggle.

"Same two little kids I remember." She said and went into the kitchen.

…

As Dipper finished up his cup O' coffee the door bell rang. "I'll get it." He groaned as he stood up. Dipper walked to the door and turned the knob. The door opened to a tall, blonde woman. She had cool blue eyes and she wore a purple scarf, with a white jacket.

"Dipper?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked. They both stared at each other for a few moments and they both smiled. "Come in." Dipper said and moved out of the way. Pacifica walked in and let out a 'burr'. "Cold out isn't it?" Dipper chuckled.

"Yeah." Pacifica said And took off her jacket and scarf. Dipper took them and hung the jacket up.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Stan asked me to come here over the phone, said he had some people he wanted me to meet."

"You and Stan are friends?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled.

"Wow, you seem so friendly now." Dipper commented.

" Thanks." She smirked and pulled him into a hug.

"Wha-" Dipper blushed slightly.

"You know, I missed you." She said, breaking the hug. Dipper stayed silent.

"To the living room?" Dipper suggested.

"Yeah." They both nodded and turned towards the living room. As they walked through the door they were stopped by Mabel.

"Hey, come on Mabel!" Dipper growled. Mabel pointed to the ceiling. Pacifica and Dipper looked up at the ceiling. A small plant was hanging down from a small piece of string.

" Mistletoe…" They both breathed. They looked each other in the eyes and their faces turned red.

"You gotta do it dude." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Mabel agreed.

"Do it, do it, do it…" Mabel and Wendy chanted. Pacifica rolled her eyes and grabbed Dippers shirt collar, pressing her lips to his. It wasn't very long before she broke it and looked over at Mabel with a smirk. Dipper just stood there, staring at Pacifica.

"Everything's different now." He murmured.

**Hey! Yeah, this was in my holiday, fan fic recycling box so… I decided to use it. DON'T JUDGE ME! I know I could have waited 'till Christmas, but I didn't feel like it . Deal with it bro.**


End file.
